


Hospital Visit

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chronic Illness, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy when your only family in the world is slowly dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #7 **

Warning: Angst

Ages: Ronan - 13, Taelyn - ? 

  


  


"I wish you wouldn't spend so much time here."

The dark-haired boy glanced up from the magazine he was mindlessly flipping through, giving his mother a weak smile.

"I don't mind. It must get lonely. Besides, school's boring."

Taelyn laughed softly, reaching out to pat his arm. "Boring or not, you should be there. You have a lot to learn yet, you know."

"I get by." Setting the magazine aside on the rolling table, Ronan scooted his chair close enough to lean forward, folding his arms so he could drape himself on her bed. He closed his eyes as she began to stroke his hair. "Besides, you're more important anyway. Always going to be."

"You have such a good heart. Hold onto it, okay?"

"Uh huh."

They lapsed into silence for several minutes, both long past used to tuning out the various noises of the machines in the room. When he felt her fingers stop moving through his hair, Ronan pulled away carefully, not wanting to wake her. She usually didn't sleep very well.

Smiling a little at how peaceful she looked, he stood and gently tucked the blanket around her. He'd go get a candy bar and come right back.

He could go to school tomorrow. 

Maybe.


End file.
